


A Time for Firsts (But Never the Last)

by ShittyHero



Series: McHanzo Week 2016 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Party, Drinking, Engagement, Fluffy, Happy Ending, Hate to Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, McHanzo Week 2016, day 1 - first time, free form, tad bit of angst and makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9098266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShittyHero/pseuds/ShittyHero
Summary: McHanzo Week 2016 - First Time. It’s not always smooth sailing when trying to navigate a relationship, but some things are worth the fights.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so, so late to the party (and I'm here out of order too), but I suddenly was struck by inspiration to write this today. It's really rough around the edges and I haven't gone through it a second time, so please let me know if there's any major errors o v o)b

**First Meeting**  
The first time they met could have been a scene in a Mexican standoff. The sparks were flying, and not in a good way, and if looks could kill, then both one Jesse McCree and Hanzo Shimada would be dead. Hanzo had stood to his fullest height, back rod-straight, chin held up haughtily. He had looked as immovable as a statue with only the fluttering of his golden ribbon and the loose fringe of his bangs to give any sign otherwise. McCree was the total opposite, shoulders slouched and relaxed, but it hadn’t made him look any less intimidating with his height, which still overshadowed Hanzo by a good few inches even slumped. His hands had looked about ready to draw at any time. They had spoken little, but what could be said about their conversation, was that it was civil at best. It was obvious that Hanzo trusted no one, not even Genji, and McCree did not trust Hanzo not to finish the job that he’d started 10 years ago. Different upbringings and thus different ideals had clashed between the two; neither understanding the other (nor even wanting to). 

**First Understanding**  
It didn’t matter if they didn’t get along, at least the one thing that was understood between them was that the mission came first. Neither would risk endangering the team for their petty differences. But it was from this understanding that they first grew to trust each other to have one another’s backs. A clean sweep team; their kills were all precise, one-shot kills that each could appreciate the beauty of. It was reassuring not having to be hyper vigilant about looking over one’s shoulder. It was funny how the ice could be broken mid-battle. 

“Hey Archer, what say you pass that flask around so we can all have a drink. This is thirsty work.”

 **First Drink**  
“We drink when the job is done.”

It had been a few weeks later when Hanzo had been the one to invite McCree out for a drink. The archer had seemed restless; the image of a marble statue broken. HIs eyes kept wandering, as if searching for danger and he looked about ready to flee at the drop of a hat. McCree had a feeling that Hanzo was searching for any signs of flickering, green lights, but with an easy-going smile (one he’d never thought he’d be able to wear around the archer), he’d accepted the invitation. 

As the night wore on, McCree was amused to watch the different phases of a drunk Hanzo. It started with each other trying the other’s drink of choice, to which Hanzo had scoffed and called McCree’s taste ‘unsophisticated’ (but fitting for a cowman). Hanzo had chuckled at the grimace on McCree’s face when he’d tried the cheap sake at the bar (the only sake the bar had) before offering a sip from his personal flask. McCree had appreciated that one a lot better -- no burn, just smooth and sweet with a floral scent, but he could taste the alcohol content and it certainly wasn’t anything to scoff at. Two drinks in had McCree breaking out silly stories of his youth to entertain Hanzo. Four drinks in had Hanzo reciprocating with tales of being shanghaied into Genji’s shenanigans (one such being given a surprise lap dance to stall the elder Shimada while the younger Shimada escaped his supervision -- McCree had howled in laughter at that). Six drinks in had both parties red in the face, both from drunkenness and laughing too hard. Hanzo was looking worse for wear with his kyudo-gi slipping off his shoulders provocatively and his sleek, black hair slipping the tight ponytail to frame his face more. McCree had started getting into the more saucy stories and Hanzo had leaned forward, crooking a finger for the gunslinger to come closer. The archer had looked around conspiratorially, as if to check that no one was listening before whispering (a little too loudly to be subtle), “Genji is not the only one who knows how to party…” he began, a coy smile on his face. 

“Is that so?” McCree had grinned, figuring there was nothing Hanzo could say that would surprise McCree more than some of the wilder stories Genji had told him. 

“I have my work tit. And then I have my party tit,” Hanzo had giggled, rocking back in his seat and nearly falling out of it. 

McCree had no idea what he’d meant, but he cackled along with the archer anyways and tucked that information away for later. 

**First Horse Saved**  
It had been roughly a year later before McCree finally found out what the archer had meant. He’d nearly forgotten all about it, but as soon as he saw the piercing in the archer’s right nipple, he’d chuckled and waggled his brows lasciviously. “Party tit, huh?” 

Hanzo’s face had turned a lovely shade of red before his lips had crashed into McCree’s, effectively silencing the cowboy (temporarily). 

The next morning had Hanzo waking to the sight of his lover sleeping peacefully beside him. It was the most well-rested night the archer had ever had in eleven years, and he could only smile fondly almost tempted to stay in bed (and his sore hips concurred with that thought), but with a heavy sigh, he slipped from the warmth of McCree’s side to get ready for the day- only to end up in a heap on the floor, legs trembling like a newborn fawn.

“Does Bambi need a lil help learning how to walk?” McCree had purred, waking up in time to see his lover slip to the floor. He was glad to see his efforts to thoroughly please the archer had succeeded. 

"Ahem. Mushu would greatly appreciate the help," Hanzo retorted, leaning up to gently pepper the coarsely bearded edges of McCree’s jaw with kisses. His bear of a lover gave a small rumble of pleasure as he leaned into the little kisses before getting out of bed just enough to pick Hanzo up and back into bed.

 **First Fight**  
It had been a messy affair, with neither stubborn man being willing to back down. McCree had been scared for the future, so used to loss, not accustomed to holding onto happiness that the first threat to it had had him backpedaling for safety. In the last mission against Talon, they’d been unprepared for the big reveal of who the Reaper was. Distracted by Reaper, no, Reyes, McCree could only watch in slow-motion horror as he was unable to stop Hanzo from getting hurt -- a shot to the shoulder from afar before explosions filled the air and the still night resounded with the echoes of several blasts going off and Reaper’s laughter chilling the air. 

After being reassured that Hanzo was stabilized, he’d tried to excuse himself, saying he needed time to himself.They’d argued and shouted at each other before McCree had finally walked out the door. Hanzo had been unable to give chase, the explosion leaving him out of commission until his prostheses could be repaired. Tentative attempts to repair things dwindled away to unsettling silence. And McCree continued to distance himself from Hanzo, even when the archer was finally released from the hospital. 

“This is what I deserve, isn’t it? Karma, for throwing my brother away. For throwing my family away, only to be thrown away myself…?” Hanzo had murmured so quietly, with such a resigned and heartbroken voice that McCree could not help the hitch in his voice. It was their last chance. 

McCree had stayed painfully silent, shocked by Hanzo’s words. “No...No darlin’,” he had finally blubbered out softly, taking a step forward to comfort the other and feeling a stab to the heart when the archer had shaken his head and taken a step back. “I’ve been a right fool -- undeserving of you,” he’d continued, words coming forth haltingly but growing more sure of themselves. In his self-imposed time off, he’d come to realize a few things. For one, it was too late now, he was head-over-heels for the archer and two, cutting things off before they got too serious wasn’t an option anymore. Gingerly taking the archer’s hands in his, he pulled Hanzo closer, feeling another twinge in his heart as he saw the tentative hope glittering in the other’s eyes along with unshed tears. “Forgive me,” McCree had whispered; kissing away the tears that had finally fallen. 

**First Christmas**  
The gang was all gathered around for the Christmas party and after a lazy afternoon of Christmas movies and games, evening had finally fallen. Cheers had echoed in the wreckroom as everyone excitedly chattered away over dinner. No missions for the holidays; it was a time for everyone to catch up with each other and have the whole team on base for the first time in a long while. It was the first Christmas that Hanzo had felt truly a part of the team, and he had had McCree to thank for slowly breaking him out of his shell.

And then, it was finally time for the presents. Torbjorn had taken on the role of Santa and even dressed up appropriately. Lena, catching on to the holiday cheer, had gone along and dressed herself as helper elf and passed out the presents to the recipients whose names Torbjorn had called. 

Hanzo had received a beautiful, red and gold package. It was rectangular and no bigger than the size of his two palms combined. He had waited til McCree had received a similar package, but in blue and gold, so that they could open their gifts from each other together. 

Gasps and laughter had resounded throughout the room as everyone witnessed what they’d gotten for each other. It seemed they had the same idea in mind and had gotten each other matching engagement rings and Hanzo was delighted to see McCree being the first to cry for once between the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you all for taking the time to read <3 And Happy holidays!


End file.
